Hyacinth Potter and the Case of Misgendering
by Breakable Dolls
Summary: Hyacinth Potter isn't going to stand for this Harry Potter business. She hasn't gone by that name since she was living at her Aunt's house. Featuring Transgirl!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hyacinth Potter and the Case of Misgendering

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Trans!Harry, actually that's really it

Hyacinth Potter was sorely vexed. She wanted a nice normal life. When she was old enough she would start working, once she had sufficient funds she would start hormones, and hopefully some day she would get top and bottom surgery. That was her life plan.

But of course some weird letter showed up and threw this plan down the drain. The letter in question didn't have her name on it. It had "Harry James Potter" which although at one point Hyacinth had responded to she refused too now.

In actuality Hyacinth had flown into a rage which resulted in her ripping up the letter. The other children at the orphanage had been terrified at her actions. They had only ever seen Hyacinth cool, calm and, collected.

* * *

Hyacinth stared at the man in front of her. There were many things to be said about his appearance, but dark and gloomy seemed to fit the best.

He held an air of general displeasure. Hyacinth wasn't sure why he was here. As much as she didn't want to admit it this man frightened her and she didn't know why.

"Um… Sir? Is there something you need from me?" Hyacinth asked softly.

The man sighed in annoyance. "Yes, I have good authority that you received a letter yesterday and sent a response. I am here to tell you that this isn't a prank, to show you around Diagon Alley, and to ask why you aren't at your relative's house."

Hyacinth's eyes narrowed. "My aunt, if she could be called that, refused to house such a freakish thing as having magic was one thing, but wanting her to use my proper name and pronouns was crossing the line.

"Well then Potter, what pronouns do you prefer?" the man asked.

* * *

Hyacinth gaped in awe at the street around her. It was... magical for lack of a better word.

"Come Ms. Potter, this way. We have to go to the bank before we can buy anything." the man, Professor Snape called out.

Hyacinth had to jog to keep pace with the teacher. "The bank, does this mean there's a trust fund for orphans?"

"There is, but you won't have a need for it as you have your own personal trust fund." the reply was curt and Hyacinth stopped asking questions.

* * *

Hyacinth looked through the clearance books. "Is potion making anything like cooking?"

She asked as she plucked a book from the shelf and started to flip through it.

"They are similar in some respects and different in others. If you're curious there is a book titled _Potion Making for Beginners_ although it's usually used to teach six to eight year olds." Professor Snape responded looking particularly bored.

Hyacinth snuck a glance at the man. "Professor, I'm sure I can find my school supplies on my own. I will certainly be here a while. Wouldn't it be better if you bought any shopping you need to?" The girl phrased her suggestion as a question.

The man looked as if he was about to tell her off until he got a smirk on his face. "I'm sure Ms. Potter that I can be patient. So please take as long as you need."

 _Damn he figured it out. I want to explore. I can always come back a different day, I guess._ Hyacinth frowned. "Okay, Professor."

* * *

Hyacinth smirked triumphantly. She was back in Diagon Alley, but quickly turned to go down the dark stairs. This alley was considerably more dingy then the first. There were people sparsely scattering the street and scurrying to their destination. Hyacinth quickly copied their movements.

 _Borgin & Burkes_ the shop read, Hyacinth darted in and straight to the books which were on the second floor. Hyacinth went towards the potions section. She flipped through a few before finding what she wanted. Hyacinth then headed downstairs to look at the different nick-nacks that the shop had.

"What do you want lass." a nasally voice demanded.

Although happy to be recognised as a female Hyacinth didn't appreciate the tone. "I want to buy this." She dropped the thick book on the counter with a loud _clunk_.

"What someone so young want with something like this? Can you even pay for it?" the wrinkled old brute sneered.

"I can. Do you want my money or not?" Hyacinth pulled out a pouch.

"It's twenty-one galleons, six sickles, and five knuts." Hyacinth dropped the amount on the counter, grabbed her book, and left.

Hyacinth causally maneuvered herself into the hussle and bussle of Diagon Alley once again. She still had a few places to visit. She headed towards _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment._

Peering around the shop she found what she was looking for. There were purses and bags of all kinds. Hyacinth carefully selected a small satchel about as tall as a Barbie doll and as wide as her hand. She also grabbed a leather backpack to carry her books around school.

"Excuse me sir, I was in here the other day and I noticed that I might need a bag for carrying my books. Do you add permanent expansion charms?" Hyacinth asked in a sweet voice.

"Ah yes dearie I do, for a price. What do you say fore those two bags and two expansion charms thirteen Galleons, eight Sickles, and twenty-two Knuts." Mister Wiseacre offered.

"Well I don't know sir. I could get these bags in muggle London for five dollars, if that. So how about eleven Galleons, seven Sickles, and twelve Knuts." Hyacinth smiled.

"Sure, that sounds good." Mister Wiseacre agreed. He performed the required magic. Hyacinth shoved her book in her new satchel and continued on her way to _The Magical Menagerie_.

When Hyacinth had gone with Professor Snape he had not allowed her to visit either pet shop on the street. Going by herself, if Hyacinth saw a pet she wanted that wasn't on the list no one could stop her.

"Looking for something in particular?" a woman with large glasses asked.

" Hum… No, I'm mostly admiring right now." Hyacinth answered with a smile.

They was a wide variety of different creatures in tanks of all sizes. Hyacinth's eyes stopped on something white with spatters of black. It was a snake, a very beautiful snake, but still a snake. Hyacinth wasn't very fond of reptiles.

"Ah, I see my Paraguayan Rainbow Boa has caught your eye. It was rescued from a breeder and in the process was hit with a spell that made her scales look like that. She's very temperamental. If she likes you I'll throw in a free rechargeable warming pad." the lady offered.

So Hyacinth knelt on the ground looking at the snake. "Hello, do you have a name?" she continued to stare at the snake and was feeling rather foolish until she heard a smoky voice

"Hello, I have never been given a human name. All snakes are born with a name."

Hyacinth nearly fell over when she heard the snake talk, but she gathered her wits. "How would you like for me to buy you? We would go to Hogwarts together."

The snake appeared to give the question some thought before responding. "If you can give me a name that fits me you may."

Hyacinth paused for a moment.

"Hedwig." The word was out of Hyacinth's mouth before she had time to think.

The snake let out a hiss of what sounded like laughter. "Hedwig, I like it. I shall give you a name too. This is a name all snakes she'll call you from now on." Hedwig closed her eyes.

"Belladonna." a rush a magic coursed through Hyacinth's body. It was the same feeling as when she found her wand.

"Now take me out of this stupid tank." Hedwig demanded.

Hyacinth did as Hedwig bid. The shop lady was staring at her. "I'd like the basic snake kit, please. Along with Hedwig." Hyacinth smiled.

"Ah yes, um… That-That will be forty-four Galleons, one Sickle, and nine Knuts." the woman said breathlessly.

Hyacinth pushed all of Hedwig's supplies in her backpack and allowed the snake to curl around her waist. There was still more more place to go, _Twilfitt and Tattings._ Hyacinth wanted to buy a nice cloak. The ones at _Madam Malkin's_ were okay, but Hyacinth wanted a really nice one. Hyacinth looked around the shop. It was obviously of higher standing than Madam Malkin's.

"What is someone like you doing at this establishment?" a lady, clearly a customer, sneered.

Hyacinth look at the woman, light skin, dark hair, dark eyes, she was rather bland to look at.

"Buying clothing," Hyacinth replied

The woman scoffed "As if someone like you could afford any of this. You're just a mudblood."

Hyacinth felt Hedwig slither her way up through the head hole of her shirt.

"Do not talk to my Belladonna that way you foul mouthed worm. She could rip you apart with her magic!" Hedwig hissed a the lady. Which to the lady sounded like snake hissing.

"Think you can scare me with that, you're wrong." the lady bluffed for Hyacinth could see her hands shaking.

"Madam Rosier, we have your hat complete." an attendant said.

Madam Rosier collected her hat, paid and left the store.

"Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" the attendant was annoyed.

"Yes I'm looking for a hooded cloak, light blue with gold trim, durable too." Hyacinth really didn't feel like shopping anymore so she was rather curt with the attendant.

The attendant found a cloak and shoved it in Hyacinth's arms. " That will be three galleons and two sickles. If it were up to me we wouldn't have to serve your lot."

Hyacinth rolled her eyes as she left the shop. "Honestly behaving like that is bad for business Don't you agrees Hedwig."

Hedwig, who had by now returned to Hyacinth's waist, hissed her agreement. "Although, you still bought it."

"Ms. Potter what a surprise to see you here" Professor Snape's voice said from behind not at all sounding surprised.

"Professor Snape, how nice to see you again." Hyacinth smiled her face not showing a smidgen of that panic she was feeling.

"Quite."

"Well I have to be going now. I came to pick up these two bags for school." Hyacinth could never outright lie. she was awful at it. "Bye!" She ran towards the leaky cauldron.

* * *

Hyacinth was sitting in the last compartment on the train. Hedwig was wrapped around her arm covered by the sleeve of her uniform. Hyacinth began to doze off.

She awoke to the door of her compartment. A blonde boy and two other people that looked like thugs were panting.

"Have you *pant* seen Harry *pant* Potter?" the blonde one asked.

"No," Hyacinth's answer was immediate.

"Well, I wouldn't have expected a mudblood like you to know where he is." the blode one puffed out his chest.

Hyacinth wasn't sure what mudblood meant, but was fairly certain that it was a derogatory term. "Yeah well, If you're just going to insult me you can leave." she huffed.

The three stared at her for a while before doing exactly that.

* * *

"Potter, Harry" Hyacinth huffed when the old crone called out _that_ name. She sure as hell wasn't moving.

Professor Snape got up from his seat at the table where Hyacinth assumed all the teachers sat. He pulled the list of name from the old witch and pressed his wand to it, muttering something. He then went back to where he was sitting.

"Potter, Hyacinth" the woman tried again.

Hyacinth happily skipped to the stool, ignoring the looks she was getting. The sorting hat was placed on her head. It covered her eyes.

 _You have an interesting mind Ms. Potter. Buying an illegal book because it has a potion that can change your sex permanently. The only other person so far that comes close is that Longbottom boy. He has a silver tongue nearly had me putting him in Hufflepuff, but he has a Gryffindor heart._

 _You on the other have the mind of a Ravenclaw, the heart of a Slytherin, and the morals of a Hufflepuff. Quite a tricky customer. Any preference?_

" _Not Ravenclaw, nothing personal, but they seem very distracted. I do like Professor Snape he made sure that Mcgonagall said my name. He always seems very grumpy, but is really nice in a subtle way."_

 _Well you do have the talent of old Salazar. So "_ Better be SLYTHERIN!" the hat screeched.

* * *

I don't know if I'll continue this.

Reference

July 31-Hyacinth gets letter

August 1- Snape takes her shopping

Canon Date of Harry's Shopping- Hyacinth's revisit

If you're curious as to why Snape is so "nice" it's because when he looks at Hyacinth he can't see James or Lily. Hyacinth has been mocked for being trans all her life. She is far more jaded than canon Harry.

For reference Hyacinth is a PoC. She has long black hair in this a little bit shorter than waist length. Her bangs cover up her scar. It's got the Potter messiness. She has green eyes as in cannon.

Anything that doesn't explicitly happen in this chapter happened as in canon. For example Hyacinth didn't meet Draco in Madam Malkin's because in was not only a different day. However the boat ride is the same.

The Dursleys threw Hyacinth out when she was seven. It's one thing for her to do magic. That Petunia can handle. It's another for Hyacinth to be trans. Petunia knows that those are two different things. No matter how "freakish" magic is being trans is worse in her eyes.

 _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ is a very general name. It's where Harry bought his First telescope in _PS_. So I made it into a thrift shop of sorts. It's family run and owned in this world.

 _The Magical Menagerie_ is from _PoA_ where Hermione got Crookshanks and Ron bought rat tonic.

Hedwig is a snake in this. I wanted Hyacinth to have a snake,but I really didn't want to come up with a name for the snake. Also all snake will immediately call Hyacinth Belladonna it is her snake name. Also Tommy's snake name is Oleander. In this all the snakes are characters then aren't going to call a human master. It would be degrading to them.

 _Twilfitt and Tattings_ is from _HBP._ The Malfoys go there so I thought "Oh yeah pureblood establishment," 'cuz why not. The customer was Deatheater Rosier's wife. The attendant is some Pureblood whose parents made then get a summer job.

Yes the book Hyacinth bought had a potion that can permanently change sexes. It is illegal because it is a form of blood magic. Also the sorting hat has no filter, but he can't tell the Headmaster jackshit.

Headcanon time!

The Potters descend from India.

Neville is fantastic at making speeches.

That's all I have for now.


	2. Interlude

Hyacinth Potter and the Case of Misgendering

A/n at the bottom

Warning: Child abuse, Misgendering

Interlude

* * *

Petunia knows her **nephew** is a freak just like her sister. She knows **he's** even more of a freak than her sister. Petunia looks at her **nephew** , running **his** fingers along the dresses when she takes **him** shopping with her. It burns the back of Petunia's throat, to know that her freakish **nephew** can behave better than Petunia's own son.

Petunia can't help but take glee in the look on her **nephew's** face when Veron calls him **boy**. It was shameful to admit, but Petunia buys dresses when shopping with the freakish **boy** just so she could say

" **Boys** like **you** don't wear that"

* * *

That's the phase that cements it for **Harry** -no _Hyacinth_. _She_ is not a **boy**. _She's_ five when realises this. At school it's **Harry** this and **Harry** that and _Hyacinth_ always feels like vomiting when the teacher calls _her_ than.

At home- not _her_ home- it gets worse. _She_ sees _her_ aunt's gleeful face every time _Hyacinth's_ uncle say **boy** , **him** , or **he**. (although _Hyacinth_ has never heard _her_ uncle say **his** maybe because nothing in that house was _Hyacinth's_ ).

 _She's_ seven when it becomes too much. _She_ know what's going to happen. _Hyacinth_ can't help it. _She_ won't be called **Harry** anymore.

"Aunt Petunia you're wrong. I am not a **boy**."

* * *

It was bound to happen Petunia supposes as she drives to London. The freak is in the back of Vernon's car. Petunia could deal with magic, but this…

"I'm not a **boy**."

Indeed, as if, the freak.

if the neighbors ask, they say the hooligan ran off. She and Vernon were not housing something like that.

Petunia pulls up to an old building. It's cared for the sign in front reads "Wool's orphanage" the lights are lit.

Petunia has one last thing to say:

"Get out of my car, **boy**."

The freak does.

Petunia starts the drive home and something inside Petunia say that that is her sister's child. It's stomped on the part of Petunia that knows even if they did keep **him** , **he** would never be loved.

* * *

 _Hyacinth_ has lived at this orphanage for four years and _she_ is saying "goodbye" to it for ten months. _She'll_ only have to here for two months of the year. When _she's_ seventeen _she'll_ leave this place for good. _Hyacinth_ doesn't hesitate, where _her_ aunt stopped her van…

 _Hyacinth_ pauses and spits.

End Interlude

* * *

So this is Hyacinth life from 5-11 this is like a page of writing, but it's a little more in depth of Petunia and Hyacinth in this fic.

The **bold** is for male identifiers referring to Hyacinth. _Italicised_ is for female identifiers referring to Hyacinth.

Kudos to who noticed what orphanage it is. Also on a side note I'm really bad a coming up with names for things.

Yes, Petunia is a bit twisted in this fic. I am working on chapter two right now.

More Headcanons!

Neville does bad in potions because he gets nervous when watched.

Draco Malfoy is the world's biggest Tsundere.

I think every "chapter" will have two headcanons


	3. Chapter 2

Hyacinth Potter and the Case of Misgendering

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Trans!Harry, Bullying, Misgendering, the 90's, homophobic slurs, transphobic slurs

* * *

Hyacinth was being taken down the the dungeon because the was apparently where her dorm was. Yeah that was weird. Hyacinth was nervous now that she thought about it. Would she room with the other girls or would she have her own room.

At the orphanage Hyacinth had her own room. That was mostly because no one else would share with her. The boys stating that she was a "tranny" or that she was a "fagot" the girls would often call her either "tranny" or "pervert."

Suddenly Hyacinth wasn't so sure she made the right choice. Hedwig, who Hyacinth had wrapped around her waist under her shirt before she left the train, nuzzled her stomach comfortingly. Hyacinth realized that she should probably be paying attention to where she was going.

* * *

"The password is Machiavellian it will be changed either the next time the Weasley twins sneak in or after winter holidays. Whichever comes first." a young man that looked to be about fifteen or sixteen said.

As he spoke the password the wall they were standing in front of opened up like a sliding door. The first years hurried through the doorway. The inside of the common room was stunning.

There was a large glass window that allowed people to see into the lake. Elegant sofas and chairs were causally, but tastefully spread about the room. The floor was polished green marble that disappeared underneath simple, but classy rugs. All the light fixtures were made of silver and were glowing softly with green light. In the center of the room there was a circular fireplace made of unfinished granite. On each side of the common room the was a set of ornate staircases leading downwards.

On the side Hyacinth had entered on there was a staircase leading up with a balcony that ran along the entire wall. There were two doors up there.

"My name is Aurelianus Rowle. I am the fifth year prefect. That means I'm the stuck telling you lot about Slytherin. I'm sure you all know by now that our reputation isn't the greatest. However despite what some might say we do have morals and rules. The top three rules are:

One, don't get caught; if you get caught it's your own fault.

Two, stick together; no one else is going to stand up for you so I don't want to see any of you arguing with each other.

Three, for the love of magic don't start anything, we're already held with contempt by over fifty percent of the three other houses. Don't add to it." the young man that had been leading them to the dorm sighed in exasperation.

"Right, so onto the more exciting things. First off every Friday there's a study session for first and second years with sixth years. Secondly if you see any bullying of a fellow Slytherin student report it to either Professor Snape or the nearest Slytherin prefect. This year the Slytherin prefects are me, Manius Travers, Agrippa Burke, Flavia Avery, Caecilia Rosier, and Prisca Carrow." Prefect Rowle continued.

A fairly pretty young woman drew closer to the group. "For about the first month there will be a picture of each prefect hanging up in the common room. Twice a month on Sunday there is a meeting with the year representatives and Professor Snape. That means you must chose one person in your year to represent yourselves. Finally each dorm room has two bed so we'll be pairing you off. It doesn't matter which room you chose. They're all the same. Boys and girls will not meet with each other inside of their rooms. Boys and girls will not share the same room. Any questions" She didn't want to be doing this anymore than Prefect Rowle did.

"Yes," the blonde from the train who Hyacinth now knew as Draco Malfoy said.

"What?" Prefect Rowle growled.

"Why aren't first years allowed brooms?" Malfoy asked rather snidely.

"You can't be trusted" the young woman answered. "Any other questions?"

Hyacinth stepped to the front "Yes a few."

The two prefects made a "go on" gesture with their hands.

"Well, first off which prefect is this pretty young lady? How will we know how to get around Hogwarts? Also where do those two doors go?" Hyacinth listed, nodding her head toward the staircase and balcony behind her.

"Ah smart questions that are phrased politely. Next to me is fifth year prefect Flavia Avery. Tomorrow a prefect, probably me, will escort you back to the great hall. There Professor Snape will hand out you time table and a map of Hogwart. Up there is Professor Snape's office and 'The Room' which I pray you never find out what it is." Prefect Rowle's eyes drifted off to the left as if he were remembering something horribly traumatic.

Prefect Avery rolled her eyes "It's the room that Professor Snape uses for naughty boys and girls who break the rule about not going in each other's rooms. Now for who will be sharing with who, boys first Crabbe and Goyle will share a room. Malfoy and Nott, Zabini will have a room for himself. On to the girls Bulstrode and Parkinson, Davis and Moon, Greengrass and Roper, Potter will have her own room. Go to bed, dorms down the stairs." she made a"shooing" motion with her hands.

* * *

Hyacinth didn't go to bed instead she set up Hedwig's cage. She then tried (multiple times until she got it right) to cast the warming charm on Hedwig's heating pad. She set the already sleeping snake in the enclosure and got her nightgown on. The bed Hyacinth had chosen to sleep on was farther from the door. She laid down, but did not sleep.

Hyacinth needed a plan. She would befriend or at least try to make an alliance with the other girls in Slytherin. Maybe with the boy, Zabini who had his own room. If she could make no connection with her yearmates then she would try the older students. If that didn't work, spending all her time in the library was always an option.

* * *

Hyacinth found transfiguration to be fairly easy, but didn't like the stares the professor gave her. Professor McGonagall was the same person who called out that name at the sorting.

Herbology was interesting, but Hyacinth had no particular skill in it. Unlike Neville Longbottom, whom Hyacinth secretly though might have been raised by plants.

Hyacinth couldn't ever focus in Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA as most called it with the dratted teacher's stuttering.

Hyacinth had trouble in charms and was going to have to go to the study group the perfects had mentioned. She falling asleep in History of magic. Astronomy was giving her little cause to stress as she found it fascinating and was always studying it. Flying was fun (after that first class anyway).

Potions, however, Hyacinth adored. After reading _Potion Making for Beginners_ Hyacinth was slightly nervous for the class (who knew that it could be so dangerous to make a cure for boils). However Hyacinth was so skilled, Professor Snape often put her on "Longbottom Duty" as the other Slytherin first years called it. Personally Hyacinth thought Longbottom messed up because of how Professor Snape skulked around the room eyeing each cauldron. Longbottom once told her that the Weasley twins told him Snape turned all the students who failed potions into ingredients. She had assured him that he didn't.

Of course as always there were _those_ people who couldn't seem to comprehend that Hyacinth was not and never had been "Harry." Malfoy, the first year representative, was one of them. No matter how many times she had explained it he couldn't grasp the concept. Which was strange because he was right behind Hermione Granger in terms of grades.

On the other hand Hyacinth was becoming fast friends with Neville Longbottom, Tracey Davis, Lily Moon, and a Hufflepuff by the name of Oliver Rivers who had a brother who hadn't come out to his parents that he was a he. She also got along with Hermione Granger, Wayne Hopkins a Hufflepuff, Anthony Goldstein a Ravenclaw, and the two Slytherin fifth year prefects.

* * *

It was Halloween when it happened. It wasn't a surprise Hyacinth had always had bad luck when it came to Halloween. First She had to spend Twenty minutes coaxing Hermione out of the girls bathroom after something Ronald Weasley had said to her in charms. They both were lucky that it was a free period otherwise they would have missed class.

Then during dinner the headmaster had tried to kill all the Slytherins by sending them where a troll was laying in wait. If it wasn't for Prefects Burke and Carrow the Slytherins would have gone straight towards the beast.

In the end it was Professor Grubbly-Plank who found it not in the dungeon, but drinking water out of a toilet in the girls bathroom Hermione had been crying in.

Hyacinth also was told by Malfoy that today was the day her parents died. She didn't really know how to feel. There were her parent in the aspect that the were the cause of her birth. At the same time They were Lily and James Potter, war heroes. If they were alive would they still love her even if she was Hyacinth not Harry. She didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

Classes continued and before Hyacinth knew it it was the winter Holidays. Of the first years only Hyacinth and Blaise Zabini stayed. A few other older years remained as well. None of her close friends remained. The entire Weasley brood had stayed, something about there being _more_ Weasleys in Romania.

It was Christmas or Yule and Hyacinth had used a school owl to send out presents. Neville had gotten a muggle book titled _Pretty, but Poisonous: A Guide on What Your Garden may be Hiding._ Trancy, an avid lover of music and fellow halfblood, had been given a Madonna CD. Lily Moon who was an extremely shy muggle-born loved grunge style clothing had been giving an oversized leather jacket that would fit her well into adulthood. Oliver Rivers also a muggle-born and gotten a set of paints that would allow your painting to move when you were done. Hyacinth had also sent a binder for Oliver's brother, Haydn.

Hyacinth had sent Hermione a book _Beyond Magenta: Transgender Teens Speak Out._ Wayne Hopkins had received a bag of assorted sweets. Anthony Goldstein, a half-blood, who was very interested in Charms received a book as well _Charming Charms: A Beginner's Guide to Advanced Charms_. Both Prefects Role and Avery got a bag of their favorite kinds of sweets. Hyacinth had bribed a fourth year going to Hogsmeade with four galleons to buy everything for her.

Hyacinth was taken aback at how many presents she had gotten. _Eleven,_ she had gotten _Eleven_ presents. Neville and Hermione both had given books on Astronomy. Trancy gave her wacky patterned tights. Lily gave her a home-knit sweater in a tasteful plum that complimented Hyacinth's skin. Oliver and his brother sent a joint present of a basic makeup kit. Wayne and Anthony sent different kinds of sweets. Prefect Rowle had sent blood pops, but the joke was on him Hyacinth tried them and loved them. Prefect Avery had sent a sent a pair of resizing heels that would reshape themselves no matter how much your feet grew and were about two and a half centimeters tall.

Hagrid whom Hyacinth had received a letter from in the being of the year had given her a hand carved wooden flute. Then was also a cloak that could make Hyacinth disappear. Being the curious little cat she was, she decided to use it to going to the restricted section of the library. Technically no one was supposed to go in it over the holidays unless you had a teacher's note. Hyacinth found that rule to be boring and worth breaking. It wouldn't be a real adventure unless it happened at night. Unfortunately during Hyacinth adventuring she had run into Mrs. Norris who in turn brought Filch. Hyacinth had had time to escape and hid herself in an empty room. Almost empty there was a mirror. Hyacinth felt compelled to look at it. The closer she drew the more she wanted to look.

In the mirror was Hyacinth she was _her_ properly. Lily, James, and all Hyacinth's friends. Hyacinth couldn't help, but look at her real body _hoping,_ _praying_ to _anything_ and _everything_ that they would match up. They didn't and Hyacinth felt tears stinging her eyes. _Why, why, why! Couldn't she look like that. That was her as she was meant to be. Why didn't Hyacinth look like that._ She felt the urge to vomit. Hyacinth backed away from that _wonderful_ awful mirror. She collected the cloak that had given her this horrid idea of sneaking out and vowed never to return to that tragic blessing of a mirror. That made her want to spill the contents of her stomach and yet weep with joy at what it showed.

* * *

School started again, but Hermione and Neville hadn't talked to Hyacinth outside of class. January passed and Valentines came. It was a bit of a relief to find that it wasn't a big holiday in the Wizarding World. It was march when Hyacinth plucked up enough courage to ask what they were doing.

Hyacinth was starting to panic. Hermione and Neville still we're spending all their time in the library. They were pouring over books about famous Wizards.

"Is this for History of Magic because I am in so deep. I haven't even started on my essay" Hyacinth leaned over the two Gryffindors.

They scrabbled to collect their things. "Oh it's you. I thought you were someone else this is" Hermione began

" A Gryffindor thing, not A History of Magic assignment." Neville finished.

Hyacinth became suspicious what if they didn't really like her. It had happened before. Kids at the orphanage would pretend to be her friend and later bad mouth her. Was that what Hermione and Neville were doing. If they were who's to say that everyone else wasn't too. Hyacinth began to pull away from her friends.

* * *

To Hyacinth's astonishment it was Draco Malfoy who brought her back to reality. He pulled her aside after Charms.

"Potter I have no idea what happened to you and frankly I don't care. But Daphne just came to me telling me that her roommate was talking with Davis and that Davis was crying about how you hate her and Moon. I don't particularly care about any of your friends, but it's all I've heard about all week and it's getting annoying." Malfoy huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hyacinth couldn't help but think she must have been acting extremely foolishly. If Malfoy drama queen extraordinaire had to tell her off. She had been acting gradually began talking with her friends again. Even the ones in different houses, except in Gryffindor.

It took a little bit, but Hyacinth told Lily and Tracey everything that had caused her to withdraw. She told them of the mirror, about Hermione and Neville, and how she kept overthinking and overthinking until she overreacted. Lily suggested she talk to Hermione and Neville about what happened. Trancey claimed that the two had been secretive about something to everyone and that they were "up to something totally and completely gryffindor-ish."

Hyacinth deciding that exams were more important (and no Lily she was not procrastinating she was studying. Hyacinth was most certainly not nervous. Not at all). After all the exams were over the students had a week to relax or stress depending on who you were before they go their results back. Hyacinth approached Neville during this time. She tried talking to him, but he was exceedingly nervous. He eventually told her to meet his in the forbidden corridor at ten.

Hyacinth being the fool she was did so. Five minutes later Hermione and Neville were jogging as quietly as hey could towards her.

"Hyacinth, oh my goodness. I am so sorry I really didn't mean to be so brash with you. I was just so focused on solving this mystery. That-" Hermione began.

"What mystery?" Hyacinth asked feeling immensely confused.

"Nev!" Hermione berated " Didn't you tell 'Cinthy anything?"

"I didn't have a chance to!" Neville defended

"Who's 'Cinthy?" Hyacinth questioned her brain turning into mush.

Hermione glared at Neville, "You're 'Cinthy. Sorry Nev and I kinda gave you a nickname. That's not important right now. Let me explain… no that would take too long let me sum up. So Snape is stealing a stone that can give any one eternal life and money. He's going to give it to You-Know-Who."

"Cinthy is a fine nickname 'Mione, but I think Snape is the last person trying to steal the stone. Someone like Quirrell is more likely. I mean Snape is the best teacher ever." Hyacinth insisted.

"I'm going to agree to disagree with that Snape comment. Either way someone is trying to steal the stone. We tried telling McGonagall, but she didn't listen." Neville resorted shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"They never do... Anyway normally I'd say forget it, but I'm already here, why not." Hyacinth laughed. "Anyway I can't trust you two to do this on your own and then get hurt. I'd feel awful."

"Wait just a moment" a voice called out from the dark, it was Oliver Rivers. "I'm going with you. I heard you guy talking this afternoon and I got here seven minutes before Hyacinth did. No matter what you say I coming with."

"Fine, let's just go!" Hermione screeched a softly as she could.

The four went through the door in the room as a Cerberus fast asleep with a harp playing as Oliver shut the door the harp stopped. The dog started to stir. Hyacinth putting two and two together started singing.

" _Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?_

 _You have my eyes_

The dog started snoring again. Neville opened the trapdoor.

 _You have your mother's name_

 _When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

Neville went down

 _I'm dedicating every day to you_

 _Domestic life was never quite my style_

Hermione went down.

 _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

 _And I thought I was so smart_

The trapdoor fell shut.

 _You will come of age with our young nation_

 _We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you_

Oliver opened the trapdoor. The dog moved

 _If we lay a strong enough foundation_

 _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_

Oliver went down.

 _And you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday"_

Hyacinth went down.

* * *

The all landed with a soft thump. What ever they were on was moving. Hyacinth was very uncomfortable and was starting to with she was in bed.

"Don't move this is Devil's Snare relax your body." Neville cautioned as he did as suggested and slid like water down a drain.

The other three knowing Neville's skill in Herbology, followed suit. The landed and hard stone went down the hallway and through the next door. There were flying keys everywhere.

"Do you know which key we need?" Hyacinth asked after watching her friends take turn trying to unlock the door in different ways.

Oliver scanned the keys before finding the right one. He pointed it out to the group. Hyacinth hopped on the broom that was so thought full provided. Then the keys attacked, Hyacinth in all her quick-wittedness tried to out fly the keys with wings.

Hermione genesis that she was shouted " **Finite Incantatem** ," which didn't work.

Hyacinth saw her chance and took it. She grabbed the key the need and flew at the door, jamming the key in the hole and turning it. The four fell or in Hyacinth case flew into the room.

* * *

"I could give you what you always wanted," Voldemort offered.

A million thoughts run through Hyacinth head what had she always wanted.

"Validation"

It shocked Hyacinth. she already had it. There was mocking and jeering by some, but the ones that truly matter they knew and best of all they accepted. Hyacinth stood taller, she didn't need this man's temptation. She had everything she needed.

"Never." Hyacinth didn't shout, the word passed between the two enemies like a summer breeze, gentle.

"Then die!" Voldemort was much less calm. He reached out to strangle her. It failed his hands burned and turned to ash. Hyacinth, without a second thought shoved her hand into Voldemort. Quiril screamed and the smell of burning flesh clogged Hyacinth's nose. She pushed more until the screams died off. Then Hyacinth passed out.

* * *

When Hyacinth woke up she took what the headmaster said with a grain of salt. Hyacinth could smell the bullshit. Power of love sounded good on kid's TV shows, but moronic in practice. During wars how many mother's sacrificed their lives for their child, hundreds if not thousands. Lily Potter isn't special. So why had Quirrell burned

Hyacinth was visited by Hermione and Neville first, then Oliver along with Wayne Hopkins, later Prefects Avery and Rowle, then by Lily and Tracey, Anthony Goldstein came the next day.

* * *

Hyacinth looked out the window; she was in the same compartment as on her way here. Hedwig was wrapped around her torso. The compartment was full of noise. Hyacinth looked around at Lily, Tracey, and Hermione talking about the properties of boomslang, at Anthony, Wayne, Oliver, and Neville muttering about gobstones, at Avery and Rowle conversing in lewd tones their hands intertwined, and Hyacinth dozed off, content with her first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

My writing jumps around a lot. I know, but I hate writing things that don't really need to be rewritten as they stay the same in canon. So things like the first flying lesson, Snape's challenge, and visiting Hagrid are all the same. Forbidden forest the same. I won't be focusing so much on the adventures as I will the interactions between Hyacinth and the other characters. Otherwise to me it's just a Fem!Harry fic. Not that those are bad I like a fair amount of them, but it's not what _I'm_ writing. If you don't like it, sorry, but don't read it. First year brushes over how they became friends because there was no life or death circumstances to "cement" their relationship. Second year will be a little different.

On the subject of Norbert or Norberta Neville convinced Ron to help them.

Where was Hedwig? She was eating rats and enjoying her warning pad.

Whoo first year is done. A few notes for reference,

After the start of the second term Hyacinth gives Hermione and Neville all of January and February. She confronts the in March all of April is spent depressed , June is the month of exam

Hyacinth reacts like that to such as causal thing as being brushed off/ lied to for three main reasons

She is 11

She was lamenting about this for two months

It has happened to her before which I might go into more later.

The only book in here that is real is the one on transgender people which technically would not have been out. I wanted to use a real accurate book. Such a book didn't exist in '91

Malfoy was not listening to gossip he saw how down Hyacinth was found out she wasn't talking to her friends and confronted her on it.

The song is Dear Theodosia from Hamilton again would not have been out at the time. It was the only "lullaby" esque song I could think of.

So onto the Ocs NOTE the only Ocs are the Slytherin prefects and Oliver Rivers's brother.


End file.
